parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilmon's Adventures of Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies
Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies, known in Japan as Dragon Ball during its initial theatrical release and later retitled Dragon Ball: Shenron no Densetsu (ドラゴンボール 神龍の伝説 Doragon Bōru Shenron no Densetsu, lit. Dragon Ball: The Legend of Shenron) for its home video release, is the first in a series of Japanese animated feature films from the Dragon Ball anime series based on the manga of the same name written by Akira Toriyama. It was originally released in Japan on December 20, 1986 at the "Toei Manga Matsuri" film festival, where it was shown as part of a triple feature along with Gegege no Kitarō Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai Hanran and''Kinnikuman - Seigi Choujin vs. Senshi Choujin''. The film is the first episode of Garfiled1990's new Digimon crossover series, [[Guilmon's Adventures (2016 revision series)|the new revision of the short-lived original Guilmon's Adventures series]], featuring the new Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition (consisting of nine Digital Monsters: Guilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Renamon, Impmon, Monodramon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon and Calumon). It was updated as a transcript on One Fans Blog, and as a video on select websites including YouTube and Dailymotion in August 2016. It was preceded by The Mask: Animated Series, used for the Digimon crossover series as a pilot, and updated in from June to July 2016. Summary Plot (Japanese and English Versions) The movie starts with the narrator's explanation about the legend of seven enchanted orange balls with different number of red stars, the Dragon Balls, which were forged and scattered all over the Earth (the Dragon World). When all seven Dragon Balls are united, the Eternal Dragon named Shenron will be summoned by anyone who brought them together and grant the person any one wish. Afterwards, the balls will again scatter across the Earth while the Eternal Dragon returns to his fiery lair, until another "brave or foolish" soul reunite these magical orbs. In the present, the soldiers of King Gurumes are destroying the homes and lands of farmers within his kingdom to look for Blood Rubies. Their main enforcers are Pasta and Bongo (Raven and Major Domo in the 1995 dub/edition), whom he has also tasked with finding the Dragon Balls. Since finding the blood rubies, King Gurumes has fallen under a curse that makes his hunger insatiable. He hopes to wish the curse away with the Dragon Balls. A little girl named Pansy (Penny in the 1995 dub/edition) decides to go and find help. Goku, a young boy with a monkey tail, a blue gi with white belt, two red wrist bands and a magical staff called the Power Pole, is living the wilderness of Mount Paozu where he was found as a baby by his adoptive Grandpa Gohan (now deceased), who raise him as his own grandson and teach him in the martial arts. While Goku was away to catch a gigantic fish, a blue-haired teenage girl named Bulma is also searching for the Dragon Balls with the help of a device called a Dragon Radar when she noticed Past and Bongo's fighter jet. Before she can reach the next ball, Bulma runs into Goku. Thinking Bulma is a monster as if she wants his fish, Goku prepared to fight her, but Bulma convinces him that she is a human. After inspecting her and learning that she is a girl, Goku tells Bulma that his Grandpa gave him a Dragon Ball before he died. Pasta and Bongo arrive at Goku's home, steal his four-star Dragon Ball and fly away in in their jet. Using a capsule turned into her jet, Bulma and Goku give chase. Bulma and Goku were able to gain the upper hand of Bongo and Pasta's jet, but they are shot down by Pasta. As they both fell, Goku uses his Power Pole to send her to the nearby mountain while he falls alone into the river below. Later that night, Goku and Bulma are looking for food in the forest when they find Pansy, who is being accosted by Oolong, a large monster with the power to shape-shift into different forms. Oolong flees when Goku proves his strength by destroying a large tree, but the monkey-tailed fighter chases him, leaving Bulma to recover Pansy and follow their path. Using his Power Pole, Goku knocks Oolong down, and it turns out his true form is that of a pig. Oolong freaks out when he realizes they have landed in the territory of Yamcha the Desert Bandit. Yamcha and his sidekick Puar, who is revealed to have attended shape-shifting academy with Oolong long ago, attack the duo. Goku battles Yamcha through weapon fighting, which later moves onto their fighting skills involving Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist and Goku's Rock-Scissors-Paper, but their duel is cut short when Bulma arrives. Seeing Bulma for the first time, Yamcha becomes extremely shy because of his paralyzing fear of beautiful women, and after losing his tooth by crashing into the ground from falling, he and Puar retreats. In Oolong's campout, Pansy tells the Goku, Bulma and Oolong about her people’s plight and how she must find the great Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit. Yamcha and Puar, having already returned from their previous battle, overhear everything and learn about the magic of the Dragon Balls. The next day, the desert duo plan to steal the Dragon Balls away from Goku and his friends. As part of their scheme, Yamcha vows that with these magic balls, he'll wish away his fear of women so he must either get married or have a few dates with one girl, despite Puar's protest over the unnecessary need of money which he always steal without becoming king of the world. Back at his Castle, King Gurumes have possessed all five of the Dragon Balls, and ensures that the last two will come next. The gang on Master Roshi’s island, but Yamcha has arrived first and tricked Roshi into thinking Goku and his friends are there to steal his shell. To find out who’s telling the truth, Roshi summons the Nimbus Cloud, which only an honest person can ride. After Roshi's failed attempt to ride on the Nimbus Cloud, Goku successfully rides it and clears his name, while Yamcha flees again, vowing that he will be back. Master Roshi also says he will give Bulma his Dragon Ball, but only if she shows him her boobs. Bulma uses Oolong to transform into her in order to trick Roshi, and it works. But at the same time, Pasta and Bongo arrive in a submarine and launch their attacks. One of Bulma's two Dragon Balls is stolen by the first pickpocket missile; but not before the other one is disabled by Oolong, and Roshi’s house is destroyed. Angered by the destruction of his house, Roshi powers up to the max and uses the Kamehameha to destroy the submarine with one hit. Pasta and Bongo flee in an escape jet. After Goku give a quick practice with a Kamehameha which he succeeds by destroying a nearby rock, Pansy asks Roshi to help her defeat King Gurumes, but he declines, saying that he is an old man. He assures Pansy that Goku and Bulma will be all the help she needs. That night at Gurumes' castle, Pasta announced that the final Dragon is on its way, much to Gurumes' amusement. The next morning, Goku, Bulma, Oolong and Pansy journey to Gurumes' castle, but they are immediately attacked by the king’s air force. Bulma, Oolong and Pansy are shot down, while Goku has an aerial duel with Bongo, in which the monkey-tailed boy destroys Bongo's hovercraft with Power Pole. Yamcha and Puar also arrive and infiltrate the castle, where they meet up with Bulma, Pansy, and Oolong. Yamcha is attacked by Pasta, but most the blood rubies that he steals, shielded him to avoid gunshots and are drained from his gi. The uninjured Yamcha then fights back, but again froze upon removing Pasta's goggles and hood, revealing to be yet another woman to him, so he and the group flee. Goku defeats Bongo by knocking him through a wall with his Power Pole. They all end up in King Gurumes' throne room. Fueled by his curse, King Gurumes transforms into a large, purple monster and attacks Goku to get the last Dragon Ball. Goku tries the Kamehameha, but it fails to destroy him. Bulma realizes the other six Dragon Balls are inside Gurumes' stomach, so she throws her Dragon Ball into his mouth. The Eternal Dragon, Shenron, erupts from King Gurumes' body and offers to grant one wish. Pansy wishes for her land to be peaceful and beautiful again. The dragon then removes all the blood rubies and makes the land fertile again, much to the horror of Raven. After granting the wish, Shenron vanishes and the Dragon Balls are scattered across the Earth again. King Gurumes' curse is lifted, as he is reduced to a small, bald man. Yamcha and Bulma decide to date much to the happiness of Puar and the annoyance of Oolong, while Goku heads off to Master Roshi's island to train with the Turtle Hermit. At the end credits, the land is shown to be fertile and beautiful again, as above the picture is the Japanese word for "The End." Hero Teams Digimon (also known as the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition) (デジモン/デジスクワッド：テイマースタイル, Digi-Squad: Tamer Style) * Guilmon (ギルモン Girumon): A reptile-type, rookie Digimon. ** Growlmon (グラウモン Guraumon, Growmon): Guilmon's champion form, a Dinosaur-type Digimon. ** WarGrowlmon (メガログラウモン MegaroGuraumon, MegaloGrowmon): Guilmon's ultimate form, a Cyborg-type Digimon. * Terriermon (テリアモン Teriamon): A one-horned half bunny, half dog type, rookie Digimon and twin sibling of Lopmon. He and Lopmon were former members of Veemon's Digi-Squad, and are now members of Guilmon's Digi-Squad. ** Gargomon (ガルゴモン Garugomon, Galgomon): Terriermon's champion form, a Beast Man-type Digimon. ** Rapidmon (ラピッドモン): Terriermon's ultimate form, a Cyborg-type Digimon. * Lopmon (ロップモン Roppumon): A three horned half bunny, half dog type, rookie Digimon and twin sibling of Terriermon. She and Terriermon were former members of Veemon's Digi-Squad, and are now members of Guilmon's Digi-Squad. ** Antylamon (アンティラモン Antiramon, Andiramon): Lopmon's ultimate form, a Exalted Beast-type Digimon. * Renamon (レナモン) A fox-like Beast Digimon, and a rookie-level. ** Kyubimon (キュウビモン): Renamon's champion level form, a mythical Beast Digimon. ** Taomon (タオモン): Renamon's ultimate form, and a Majin Digimon. * Impmon (インプモン Inpumon): A imp-like rookie level Digimon. * Beelzemon Blast Mode (ベルゼブモン：ブラストモード Beruzebumon: Burasutomodo, Beelzebumon: Blast Mode): Impmon's mega level form. * Monodramon (モノドラモン Monodoramon): A bat-winged-like reptile Digimon and a rookie level. ** Cyberdramon (サイバードラモン Saibādoramon): Monodramon's ultimate level form. * Guardromon (ガードロモン Gādoromon): A machine-type Digimon. * MarineAngemon (マリンエンジェモン Marinenjemon, MarinAngemon): A pixie seal animal-type mega-level Digimon. Other Squadrons/Organizations of Digimon Fusion Fighters United Army (クロスハート連合軍, Xros Heart United Army) * Shoutmon (シャウトモン): A king of the Digital World, founder and leader of the Fusion Fighters United Army, and the superior of the other Digi-Squads. * Gumdramon (ガムドラモン): Shoutmon's partner. * Blue Flare (ブルーフレア) ** * Midnight (トワイライト, Twilight) ** Digi-Squad (デジスクワッド): * Agumon (アグモン): A orange dinosaur-type Digimon, and former leader of the Digi-Squad. * Gabumon (ガブモン): A reptile Digimon wearing a fur-pelt to make him half wolf. * Biyomon (ピヨモン, Piyomon):' '''A pink bird-type Digimon with wings as arms. * Tentomon (テントモン): An ladybug insect-type Digimon. * Palmon (パルモン): A green plant-type Digimon with reptilian features and pink flower as hair on top of her head. * Gomamon (ゴマモン): A seal-type Digimon with purple markings and spots on his white body and orange hair on his head. * Patamon (パタモン): A pudgy guinea pig-like Digimon with bat-like wings for ears that allow him to fly. * Gatomon (テイルモン ''Teirumon, Tailmon): A white cat-type Digimon long claws copied from SaberLeomon's data as her gloves and a holy ring on her tail. She is also the member of the Digi-Squad: 02 Mode founded and led by Veemon in his partnership with Yugi Muto. Digi-Squad: 02 Mode (デジスクワッド：02モード): * Veemon (ブイモン Buimon, V-mon): A small blue dragon-like Digimon, and leader of the second Digi-Squad. * Wormmon (ワームモン): A green worm-like Digimon. * Hawkmon (ホークモン ): A small brown-eagle-type Digimon. * Armadillomon (アルマジモン, Armadimon): An armadillo-like Digimon. Mentors of the Digital World: * Gennai (ゲンナイ): A guide of the Digital World and member of the Agents. * Digimon Sovereigns (四聖獣 Four Holy Beasts): ** Azulongmon (チンロンモン Qinglongmon): A Holy Dragon Digimon, and an Azure Dragon of the East. ** Zhuqiaomon (スーツェーモン): A Bird Digimon, and a Vermilion Bird of the South. ** Ebonwumon (シェンウーモン Xuanwumon): An Animal Digimon with two heads, and a large tree as part of his shell. He is a Black Tortoise of the North. ** Baihumon (バイフーモン): A Holy Beast Digimon, and a White Tiger of the West. Unicorn Branch (ユニコーンチーム, Unicorn Team) (guest heroes) * Commander Azuma (東（あずま）支部長, East (Azuma) Branch Chief) (U1): The head of Unicorn's Eastern Branch Organization in Tokyo, Japan of the Earth * Johnny Sokko (草間大作, Daisaku Kusama) (U7): A newly chosen member of the Unicorn team and the main character of the series. ** The Giant Robot (ジャイアントロボ, Giant Robo): A mechanical fight under Johnny's control through his watch. * Jerry Mano (南十郎, Juro Minami) (U3): Johnny's partner and friend, also a member of the Unicorn squadron. * Mitsuko Heno (西野美津子, Mitsuko Nishino) (U5): A female member of the Unicorn organization and squadron. * Marie Hanson (マリー花村, Marie Hanamura) (U6): The second female Unicorn member and Johnny's friend. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (in the flashback) * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo Mentors: * Hamato Yoshi/Splinter * April O'Neil * Kirby O'Neil Villain Teams/L.O.S.E.R.S. II Pretorius * Walter: Pretorius's 6 and-a-half-foot tall, and indestructible goon, but not as murderous and cruel. * Pretorius's Henchmen (various voices): The henchmen of Pretorius are shown to wear black and purple outfits. They are often seen carrying out Pretorius' criminal errands to prepare for any of his criminal plots. The Gargoyle Gang (ビッグ・ファイア, Big Fire or BF) * Emperor Guillotine (ギロチン帝王): An alien ruler from the Planet Gargoyle and head of the Gargoyle Gang (BF Syndicate in the Japanese version) Commanders * Piranha (ピラニア): One of the Gargoyle soldiers and a lieutenant. * Spider (スパイダー): A human captain of the Big Fire soldiers Monsters/Dark Monsters (ダーク怪獣 Daku kaiju) ** Dark Godzilla (ダークゴジラ DakuGojira) ** Dark Gamera (ダークガメラ DakuGamera) ** Dark Ghidorah (ダークギドラ DakuGidora) ** Dark Gabara (ダークガバラ DakuGabara) Foot Clan (in the flashback) * Shredder * Krang * Bebop and Rocksteady * Foot Soldiers ** Alpha One Main Characters Dragon Ball Gang (ドラゴンチーム, Dragon Team) * Son Goku (or Goku for short) (孫 悟空/悟空): A half-Saiyan, half-Earthling and a main character of the series. Formerly known as Kakarot (カカロット Kakarotto,'' Kakarrot) * Bulma (ブルマ): A blue-haired human with the capability of finding the Dragon Balls with the Dragon Radar and Capsules. * Yamcha (ヤムチャ): A human and a Desert Bandit. Later joins the Dragon Team in the end. * Oolong (ウーロン): A anthropomorphic pig with the ability to shape-shift. * Puar (プーアル, ''Pu-erh): An anthropomorphic cat who can also shape-shift. Supporting Mentors: * Master Roshi (亀仙人武天老師, Kame-Sennin Muton Roshi): A old Turtle Hermit and martial arts expert. * Turtle (ウミガメ, Umigame): A anthropomorphic sea turtle companion of Master Roshi. * Shenron (神龍, Shenlong): The Eternal Dragon of the Earth sleeping in his lair within the Dragon Balls. Characters from Curse of the Blood Rubies * Pansy (パンジ Panji, Penny in the 1989 and 1995 English adaptations): The little girl. * King Gourmeth (グルメス大王 Gurumesu Daiō, King Gurumes in all English adaptations): The main villain of this film. * Bongo (ボンゴ, Major Domo in the 1989 and 1995 English adaptation): King Gourmeth's commander. * Pasta (パスタ Pasuta, Raven in the 1995 English adaptation): King Gourmeth's second commander and Bongo's partner. Cast Japanese Version * Masako Nozawa as Guilmon/Growmon/MegaloGrowmon and Son Goku (or Goku) * Tomoko Kaneda as Culumon * Aoi Tada as Terriermon/Galgomon/Rapidmon and Lopmon/Andiramon * Yuka Imai as Renamon/Kyubimon/Taomon * Hiroki Takahashi as Impmon/Beelzebumon * Ikkei Seta as Monodramon/Cyberdramon * Kiyoyuki Yanada as Guardromon * Ai Iwamura as MarinAngemon * Chika Sakamoto as Agumon and Shoutmon * Mayumi Yamaguchi as Gabumon * Katori Shigematsu as Piyomon * Takahiro Sakurai as Tentomon * Kinoko Yamada as Palmon * Junko Takeuchi as Gomamon * Miwa Matsumoto as Patamon * Yuka Tokumitsu as Tailmon * Junko Noda as V-mon * Naozumi Takahashi as Wormmon * Koichi Tochika as Hawkmon * Megumi Urawa as Armadimon * Hiroaki Hirata as Gennai * Jyurohta Kosugi as Qinglongmon * Joji Yanami as Xuanwumon and The Narrator (Dragon Ball) * Shinichi Kotani as Baihumon * Kaneta Kimotsuki as Pretorius * Toshiyuki Tsuchiyama as Giant Robo * Mitsunobu Kaneko as Daisaku Kusama (U7) (Johnny Sokko in the English Version) * Akio Ito as Juro Minami (U3) (Jerry Mano in the English dub) * Shozaburo Date as Unicorn East Branch Chief Azuma (U1) * Yumiko Katayama as Mitsuko Nishino (U5) (Mitsuko Heno in the English Version) * Tomomi Kuwabara as Marie Hanamura (U6) (Marie Hanson in the English Version) * Hirohiko Sato as Emperor Guillotine * Masao Sugawara as the BF (Gargoyle) Soldier #1 * Koji Suwon as the BF (Gargoyle) Soldier #2 * Tadashi Takato as the BF (Gargoyle) Soldier #3 * Matasaburo Niwa as BF (Gargoyle) Chief Spider * Hiromi Tsuru as Bulma * Toru Furuya as Yamcha * Naoki Tatsuta as Oolong * Naoko Watanabe as Pu-erh * Kohei Miyauchi as Kame-sen'nin Muten Roshi * Daisuke Gori as Umigame * Tomiko Suzuki as Pansy * Reiko Suzuki as Pansy's Mother * Shozo Iizuka as Pansy's Father * Shuichiro Moriyama as King Gourmeth * Goro Naya as Bongo * Mami Koyama as Pasta English Version * Steve Blum as Guilmon/Growlmon/WarGrowlmon * Brianne Siddall as Calumon * Mari Devon as Renamon/Kyubimon/Taomon * Mona Marshall as Terriermon/Gargomon/Rapidmon * Michelle Ruff as Lopmon/Antylamon * Derek Stephen Prince as Impmon/Beelzemon and Veemon * Lex Lang as Monodramon/Cyberdramon * Richard Cansino as Guardromon * Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon * Tom Fahn as Agumon * Kirk Thornton as Gabumon * Tifanie Christun as Biyomon * Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon and Gennai * Anna Garduno as Palmon * R. Martin Klein as Gomamon * Laura Summer as Patamon * Edie Mirman as Gatomon * Paul St. Peter as Wormmon * Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon * Robert Axelrod as Armadillomon * Michael McConnohie as Azulongmon ** David Lodge as Azulongmon (archive) * Tony Pope as Zhuqiaomon * Dave Wittenberg as Ebonwumon * Steve Kramer as Baihumon * Rob Paulsen as Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask and Raphael * Tim Curry as Pretorius * Cam Clarke as Leonardo and Rocksteady * Barry Gordon as Donatello * Townsend Coleman as Michelangelo * Pat Fraley as Krang * Greg Berg as Bebop * Bobbie Byers as Johnny Sokko * Ted Rusoff as Jerry Mano Dragon Ball English Cast by Funimation and BLT (1995) * Saffron Henderson as Goku * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Bulma ** Lalainia Lindbjerg as Bulma (scenes from Episode 2: The Emperor's Quest) * Ted Cole as Yamcha * Alec Willows as Oolong * Kathy Morse as Puar and Penny's Mother * Michael Donovan as Master Roshi and Penny's Father * Doug Parker as Turtle and The Eternal Dragon * Andrea Libman as Penny * Garry Chalk as King Gurumes * Robert O. Smith as Major Domo * Teryl Rothery as Raven * Jim Conrad as the Narrator Dragon Ball English Cast by Funimation (2010) * Colleen Clinkenbeard as Goku * Monica Rial as Bulma * Christopher R. Sabat as Yamcha, Turtle and Shenron * Bryan Massey as Oolong * Brina Palencia as Puar * Mike McFarland as Master Roshi * Cherami Leigh as Pansy * Dana Schultes as Pansy's Mother * Brian Mathis as Pansy's Father * Jeremy Inman as King Gurumes * Jonathan Brooks as Bongo * Kate Oxley as Pasta Credits Digimon Tamers (Digimon: Digital Monsters: Season 3) * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd., Japan * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo * English Version by Saban Entertainment, Inc. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987/2003/2012 TV series) * Produced by Mirage Studios and Surge Licensing * Created and Developed by David Wise and Patti Howeth * Directed by Yoshikatsu Kasai, Fred Wolf and Tony Love * Produced by Rudy Zamora, Walt Kubiak, Andy Luckey, Fred Wolf and Kara Vallow * Executive Producer: Mark Freedman The Mask: Animated Series * Produced by Dark Horse Entertainment, Sunbow Entertainment and Film Roman for New Line Television * Created by Duane Capizzi Based on "The Mask" by John Arcudi, Doug Mahnke and Mike Richardson * Executive Producers: Joe Bacall, Tom Griffin, C.J. Kettler, Bob Friedman, Mike Richardson, Phil Roman Dragon Ball * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * Created by Akira Torimaya * English Versions by Funimation Entertainment and BLT Productions, Canada (1995) * English Re-Version by Funimation Entertainment Giant Robo (Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot) * Produced by Toei Company, Ltd. (Japan) * Created by Mitsuteru Yokoyama * Animation Sequences by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Version Written, Produced and Directed by Manuel San Fernando, Salvatore Billitteri and Reuben Guberman * Distributed by American International Television and Orion Television Godzilla, King Ghidorah and Gamera * Produced by Toho Co., Ltd. (Japan) and Daiei Film Co., Ltd. (Japan) * Created by Eiji Tsubaraya, Tomoyuki Tanaka, Ishiro Honda and Yonejiro Saito * Animation Sequences by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan), Topcraft (Japan) Jack Frost * Produced in "Animagic" by Rankin/Bass Productions, Inc. * Animation Sequences by Topcraft (Japan) * Animation Supervisors and Coordinators: Toru Hara and Tsuguyuki Kubo * Animation Director: Katsuhisa Yamada Music and Songs Opening Japanese Version # Wanna Be the Biggest Dreamer (Opening Theme) - # Makafushigi Adventure! (Mystical Adventure!) (Opening Theme) - Hiroki Takahashi English Version (1995) # Digimon: Digital Monster (Theme Song) (Tamers Edition) - Paul Gordon # Dragon Ball (Gotta Find That Dragon Ball) - English Version (2010) # Digimon: Digital Monster (Theme Song) (Tamers Edition) - Paul Gordon Closing Japanese Version # Romantic Ageru yo (I'll Give You A Romance) (Closing Theme) - Ushio Hashimoto # Giant Robo Theme - # Days: Aijou to Nichijou (2nd Closing Theme) - Ai Maeda English Version (1995) # Dragon Ball (Gotta Find That Dragon Ball) (Instrumental) # Giant Robo Theme (Instrumental) # The Mask Theme (Instrumental) # Digimon: Digital Monsters (Theme Song) (Tamers Edition) (Instrumental) English Version (2010) Notes and Trivia * The Digimons from Digimon Tamers ''and Pretorius from The Mask: Animated Series reappeared in this series' first official episode following the pilot. Guest heroes and villains in this episode are the Unicorn Squad from the real world (Earth) including Johnny Sokko and the Giant Robot, and the Gargoyle Gang led by Emperor Guillotine from the Planet Gargoyle. Godzilla, Gamera, King Ghidorah and Gabara from the original Godzilla films produced for Toho is also featured as the Gargoyles' new Dark Monsters. The Foot Clan from ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles appear in the flashback during Pretorius' association with Emperor Guillotine and their plans to eliminate the Digimons, the Unicorn Squad and other future heroes who will be appearing and teaming up with them. Also, Emperor Guillotine and the Gargoyle Gang are the third antagonists following Pretorius, as well as the Foot Clan including their masters, the Shredder and Krang. * Giant Robo is a live action Tokusatsu production produced by Toei Company. The traditional anime sequences of the characters, special effects and more are made by Toei Animation by the imagination of Garfiled1990. * With the three Dragon Ball movies as premiere episodes, this Digimon adventure crossover series commemorates the 30th anniversary of Dragon Ball and 15th anniversary of Digimon Tamers. It also marked the ongoing 20th anniversary of Funimation and BLT's 1995 North American English dub of Dragon Ball, as it ran between 2015 and 2016, due to end by January 2017 to make way for 20th anniversary of Funimation and Saban's English dub of Dragon Ball Z beginning this September. * In the Japanese version of Guilmon's Adventures, Masako Nozawa is both the voice of Guilmon and Goku. While Michelle Ruff is the voice of Lopmon in Digimon Tamers, this character is also portrayed by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn in the Digimon Tamers movie, The Runaway Locomon and Cherami Leigh in Digimon Fusion (known is Japan as Digimon Xros Wars) who is the voice of Pansy in this redubbed Dragon Ball movie and the new role of Biyomon in the English adaptation of Digimon Adventure tri. * It was decided by Garfiled1990 that on select episodes of Guilmon's Adventures, neither Agumon or Veemon's Digi-Squads will support Guilmon's Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition whenever they're in trouble on hard battles against their own or other enemies. * In the English version of this episode, Mama and Papa from the Rankin/Bass Christmas television special, Jack Frost, made their brief cameo appearances among King Gurumes' farmers. Through the imagination of Garfiled1990, instead of stop motion "Animagic", their looks are made in traditional animation as courtesy of the now-defunct Japanese animation studio, Topcraft, known for its partnership with Rankin/Bass Productions of the USA from the 1970s to the 1980s. Goofs and Mistakes * Transcripts * Guilmon's Adventures of Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (1995 Funimation/BLT Version)/Transcript * Guilmon's Adventures of Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies - Extended Cut Edition (1995 Funimation/BLT Version)/Transcript * Guilmon's Adventures of Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (2010 Funimation Dub)/Transcript * Guilmon's Adventures of Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (Japanese Version)/Transcript